Production of valves with the use of conventional machining processes inherently reduces the flow capacity of a valve for a given valve envelope size, and also usually is wasteful of internal volume.
It is an object of this invention to provide a valve with a two-part body assembly which enables significant reduction in envelope size for a given flow rate. It is especially useful for miniature valves, intended to control flow of fluids through pipes of about 1/2 inches inside diameter or smaller It is a further advantage that these parts can be made with molding processes in which cores are pulled, or with conventional drilling and milling operations in metal such as stainless steel which produce shapes congruent to molded shapes, as the consequence of rotary actions rotating around what would be the pull axis of a core.
For valves in the chemical processing industries, internal volume is a nuisance. It is wasteful of materials and is proportionally difficult to flush out. Reduction of internal volume is a significant objective and is attained with the valve of this invention.
Adaptability to various mechanisms is another advantage sought for valves Which are put to various uses. This invention provides a very adaptable body, able to accept a wide range of valve elements and actuators.